headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Mode
Death Mode is the 7th game mode in Head Basketball. It costs 5,000 points to participate in it and the opponents per Death Mode entry are randomised. This is the game mode one needs to do in order to access the ring and its gem powers. Note that also losing to your opponent requires 5,000 points in order to continue. Description Once inside, a cutscene will play. After the cutscene, the player must defeat different opponents, also while trying to overcome the various hazards each round offers. The furthest opponents from the player on the map have the Ring Gems next to their heads. Once defeating one of the opponents with a gem, another cutscene will play. After the cutscene, you have to fight Dante. Note that Dante uses the gem that the character on the map had, i.e if you fought the opponent who had the ice gem, he'll end up using that gem power during the round. Once you defeat Dante, another cutscene will play. Also note that the player has to do 15 total Death Mode games before unlocking the ring, as each gem is split into 3 segments. Hazards There are 15 different hazards in Death Mode. The order you'll encounter them is randomised and some are more of a threat than others. Note that the hazard you will encounter during the match against Dante will be more severe, e.g. there might be two Crushers during the round or the spawn rate of the Sand Tornadoes will be increased. The different hazards are as followed: * Axe Pendulum - A giant red axe located in the centre of the court that swings from left to right and vice-versa. Does no damage but can easily block a lot of shots. Characters that have ability shots which makes them airborne often are not recommended for these types of rounds. * Ice Shards - A flurry of ice shards that fall from the sky occasionally, which freezes the opponent and the player if hit. A crosshair appears to show where they will fall. * Lightning Cloud - A grey cloud that stikes the ground directly under it with purple lightning. Shocks both the player and opponent. After striking the ground, it will move to a new area of the court and strike it. * The Crusher - A giant, metal crusher with revolving spikes under it located at the centre of the court that crushes the ground every so often. Stuns both the player and opponent. Note that the basketball has a chance to get blocked by the crusher and ricochet. * The Drill - A giant drill that appears out of the ground every so often and stays for a few seconds before submerging again. Does no damage but can block a lot of shots if they are aimed fairly low. * Laser Drone - A flying grey drone which flies around the court and periodically shoots a red laser directly under it for a few seconds. Burns both the player and opponent. * The Fork - A giant metal fork located at the centre of the court. Functions exaclty like The Crusher except it lifts any stunned characters off of the ground as it is retracting upwards. Can block shots when it's crushing the ground. * Spring Platform - A circular black spring with a yellow light. The spring starts off level with the ground until the yellow light starts glowing, with the spring popping up shortly after. This can be a useful thing to use, but it can leave you vulnerable to ability shots and the such. * Black Hole - A purple circle with a black interior which periodically spawns in and stays for a few seconds. It sucks the ball, the player and the opponent inside, rendering their movement impossible, save for swinging at the ball/opponent. Note that characters that are performing an ability shot are completely immune to the black hole's pull. * Tesla Orbs - A row of tesla orbs which cover the whole court. They will periodically send waves of electricity across the floor, stunning both the player and opponent. * Sand Tornado - A giant sand tornado that occasionally spawns at random points on the court. It flings the player and opponent if they get too close. * C4 - Giant sized C4 bombs that appear randomly from either the left or right hand side of the court. They explode after about 3-4 seconds, but are very easy to push away. Will burn whoever was too close to the explosion. * Poison Mushroom - A giant sized grey mushroom with speckled green on the top that is located at the centre of the court. Every so often, it will explode and release poisonous gas that poisons the player and opponent in green goo if they come too close. * Meteor Shower - A rain of fiery meteors that appear perioically. Their location of impact is marked by a crosshair. Wull burn the player and opponent if they're hit. * Missile Bot - A yellow coloured hovering bot that will occasionally slam the ground and release two missiles from either side of it. Will burn the player and opponent if hit. The basketball can be blocked by the bot if it happens to be in its way. Trivia * This is the only game mode which requires a fee to play. * Certain characters on the map have a golden basketball next to them. Defeating them will grant you the golden basketball which can contain a random item or a cash prize. * A few of the Death Mode hazards exist in Head Soccer. * Every Gem has a hazard/hazards that inflicts the same effect as the Gem itself. * - Fire Gem represents C4, Laser Drone, Missile Bot and Meteor Shower * - Poison Gem represents the Poison Mushroom * - Wind Gem represents the Sand Tornado * - Ice Gem represents the Ice Shards * - Lightning ages represents the Lightning Cloud and Tesla Orbs Category:Game Modes